A Sudden Change of Events
by DanaFruit
Summary: Lothiriel goes with Boromir to Rivindell and becomes a tenth walker, what will be changed in this twist of events, and more importantly, can anything stay the same? E/L, rated T for violence


Hey everyone look! I'm **Not** dead! Funny thing isn't it?

So heres the skinny,

This is an Eomer and Lothiriel scenario with an interesting twist...

People I've done the unthinkable, I've turned Lothiriel into....

A TENTH WALKER!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

It's okay though, the story is coming along quite nicely so far, or well, i think it has...

anyways it needs a Beta, first dibs goes to Jen if she wants it, so go on, read it, tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer-** why do people even put these? I mean its Fan fiction, of course its not ours, cause if it was we'd just be writing more sequels to our books and getting lots of moohla for them, sigh, Anything recognizable as tolkiens is obviously his!

p.s- Lothiriel may have some *gulp* Sueish tendencies, i promise to make her as non sue like as possible

* * *

The grass covered hills reminded her of an ocean, an ocean of sunlight. The contrast of course was extreme, this sea of gold was nothing compared to the rolling waves of The Ocean bordering her home, her ocean. But this was probably as close as one could possibly get to it, what with the whipping wind through the rocks and boulders sounding the littlest bit like the scream of gulls and our hoof beats reminiscent of the waves pounding on rocks. She could get used to this.

"We're camping here tonight" Boromir said dismounting. "I'm going off for a hunt, would you care to water the horses and get a fire going" she grinned at him

"Of course Boromir, but don't get lost after all this forest has a nasty reputation." Boromir frowned at her

"I was just being cautious Lothiriel, better safe then sorry" he stated and she sighed

"It would have cut a whole day off of our journey cousin, but no, not for your superstition" he smiled ruefully at her

"You only have one life cousin" she sighed and grumbled dismounting and grabbing the reigns of her cousins horse

"Do hurry back, I want to fit some sparring in" and he grinned at her,

"Of course" before taking his bow and creeping into the wood. The horses drank deeply and she busied herself by finding wood on the ground that had fallen for their fire.

"What's this?" she pondered aloud. One poor tree had an ax embedded in it trunk, it was strange but she could practically feel the tree moan in pain. "Here now" she said walking over and grabbing the axe. It had been there for a while and Lothiriel had to tug hard to lose it from the bark. Afterwards she dug a whole and buried the weapon "Nobody will be doing any harm to another tree with that nasty again" she cooed to the plant, and then felt silly for doing so. The open wound on the trunk glistened and Lothiriel bit her lip looking around "Well alright, if Boromir asks it was research" she stated placing her palms on the tree. Warmth like melted butter poured from her hands into the tree and the gash in the trunk sealed itself and knotted over like a scar. "There" she said with a smile "All better" Lothiriel gathered the dead wood around and went back to her camp and started a fire. She left it unattended for a moment to fill their stew pot with water from the river. She had tied the horses in a spot where they had easy access to the river and grass to graze on. Just as the water began to boil Boromir returned holding two good sized hares by the ears. Lothiriel sighed and said

"You want me to skin them don't you" he grinned

"Of course Princess" she scowled at him and got to work on the rabbits. "I mean you are a woman after all and a woman's job is to coo-"all of the sudden a huge lob of rabbit guts was thrown in his face. "UGH! LOTHY!" he growled playfully and she giggled and kept working on the rabbits. Once they were in the pot she added herbs, spices and vegetables from her pack. While the food cooked Lothiriel walked toward the river and washed her arms in the cold stream. The horses were already fast asleep and by the time Lothiriel was finished washing a delicious aroma rose from her cooking. "That smells so good" Boromir said closing his eyes and taking a whiff of the cooking food.

"Of course it does, I've only been taught by the best" she stated taking out their bowls and utensils. She filled both of their bowls and swallowed the food down. Boromir seemed very pleased with his meal.

"I'm never traveling without you again" he stated and she giggled

"I imagine you're the worst cook in all of middle earth, you probably don't know rosemary from thyme" he chuckled

"I am not that hopeless" she rose an eye brow and he playfully tossed a handful of grass at her face.

"Watch it you or I won't be sharing any more of my cooking with you" she threatened and he froze

"I got the rabbits" he stated chin up

"And next time you can eat 'em like that, I do make a lovely vegetable soup" he shook his head

"I can't win" he said in mock sorrow and she patted his shoulder

"Its alright, it's not your fault your male" he chuckled and shook his head

"Where you get your ideas I do not know" he said fishing more stew from the pot.

"Leave some more for me!" she exclaimed wresting him for the ladle with a laugh. After supper Lothiriel picked up her sword "Spar?" she asked and he groaned

"Where do you find the energy?" she gave him a cheeky little grin

"I find my energy in my youth which explains the lack of spring in your step you old man" he mocked outrage

"I'll have to beat you in a match huh?" her sword was swinging through the air and he barely got his own blade up in time to block it. "So that's how you want to play?" he asked with a grin. She didn't answer only continued her attacks. The match ended with Boromir winning.

Lothiriel grumbled and went to the stream to wash for bed she made sure no one was around before stripping and diving in. the water was freezing and Lothiriel washed as quickly as she could before jumping out of the frigid water and re dressing and wringing her long black hair out. She returned to the camp to find Boromir had spread her bedroll for her and he smiled at her before going to the river himself.

Lothiriel took her comb from her pack and comber her hair before braiding it, the braid went down to her shoulders. She yawned and crawled into her bed roll, Boromir had first watch anyways.

Lothiriel awoke to a knife pressed to her throat. He eyes shot open and she saw above her, her worst nightmare, an Orc. She glanced around, no sign of Boromir.

"You keep your mouth shut or I'll slice your pretty little throat" he growled, she did her best not to gulp. "Take their provisions and give me some rope" Lothiriel's eyes widened and she gripped for the dagger in her bed roll. "Don't move pretty or I'll kill you" the orc said, that was fine, she would rather die then have her body at the mercy of Orcs she had heard the stories just as any other female.

He took the knife from her throat she looked around, there was a lump not far off that must have been Boromir, and she could see his chest rise and fall, only unconscious, good. Her sword was in her bag a foot to her left. Seven more orcs were searching through their packs, one was on guard. She flicked the dagger into the air and it pierced the orc above her's temple, the only sound her made was a soft thump when he hit the ground. She reached into her bag and grabbed her sword before running to Boromir and sending a shot of healing energy into him, instantly he was awake

"Huh?" he grabbed his sword beside him and jumped up. She stood back to back with him as the other Orcs realized that one of their comrades was dead and their captives were armed and ready to fight. They let out war cries and circled the two Lothiriel lunged forward stabbing an orc through the heart only to be stabbed in her sword arm. She switched arms and whirled her sword. Boromir killed another and got his leg nicked suddenly there was the pound of hooves and several riders were upon them, the orcs were dead in seconds.

Lothiriel felt herself getting dizzy, she hadn't gotten much sleep, they had just fought orcs, they had sparred that night, rode all of the previous day and se had healed the tree and Boromir and she was bleeding heavily from her right arm. The ground began swaying

"What business does two Gondorian Nobles have in the Riddemark?" her eyes fluttered shut

"We are merely passing through Eomer old friend, to Rivindell" she was barely standing

"Boromir?" then she was falling.

"Lothy!" Boromir exclaimed catching her before she hit the ground. She groaned piteously and Boromir could feel her hot blood on her hands

"Why aren't you healing yourself?" he asked and she whispered

"Drained" he tore her sleeve to reveal the gash that went through her arm. She heard people talking; someone yelled being lifted, hoof beats and darkness.

* * *

so yeah, this is the first chapter, tell me what you think!

oh yeah and dont expect a steady posting rate from me, I'm just like that

Oh yeah and the title is changeable so if you come up with something good, tell me =]

p.s-Flames are used to toast marshmellows to make yummy smores that make me incredibly happy


End file.
